Mute
by KokoLockhart
Summary: She was a mute. A Beautiful mute. — rokunami


_Characters belong to Square Enix._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

He never heard her speak at all. Not one single word. It frustrated him, _very_.

He would go past her room every day, only to see her drawing in her thin sketchbook, with an angelic smile on her pale lips. Sometimes it would make him crack one as well.

_White. _

He knew white was her favourite colour out of all of them. He never understood why she would like such a blank colour, but at the same time it really did suit her.

Every time he thought of the colour white, it reminded him of _her._

When everyone is called to be gathered up, he would steal a small quick glance to look at her before going back to business.

Sometimes, she caught him looking at her and their eyes would lock for seconds. To break it, she would smile, causing him to look away and blush. The blonde boy would smack his head for doing something stupid and embarrassing.

_How manly of him…_

.

.

.

He was walking through the long hallways of the castle. It was always quite, too quite. It made him feel uncomfortable but relaxed at the same time.

He realised that he was about to pass _her_ room.

But he stopped.

The door was slightly opened. Even if it was rude, something urged him to take a peak inside. So quietly and carefully, he pushed the door further in.

His eyes widened at the sight that nearly took his breath away.

The room was _enormous_…

It was _white_. Completely _white_.

Without being cautious, he took a few steps further into the room, completely stunned by what was in front of him. For just one person, the place was ridiculously big. Two times bigger than his room usually was.

His blue eyes then caught something interesting.

There were pictures of drawings stuck onto the walls…

He smiled, she loved drawing. Nothing could change that.

Silently, he walked up to one of the walls for a closer look. Shockingly, his jaw dropped slightly in amazement.

Literally, all of them were astonishing to look at. They were so detailed that it made him blink a few times to know what he was looking at.

And all of those were done by _her._

_Her._

His eyes softened.

He felt stupid not knowing what her name was.

What kind of person was he?

Not knowing the name of that girl he had been spying for while?

Pathetic.

Pathetic, he would say.

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by a small tap on his shoulder from behind. He jumped and quickly turned around to see another pair of blue eyes lock onto his.

_Oh no! It was her._

He bit his lip anxiously until it was nearly ready to bleed.

_What must she think of him now, sneaking into her room?!_

Panic started to rise and he began to think of negative things that would happen.

_Why now?! Why now?! _

He snapped out of his gaze as he saw a bright smile that formed onto her lips. She gave him a small wave.

He was about to speak but she silenced him with her hand in front of his face. The blonde boy quickly kept quiet, confused and curious at her actions.

She turned away from him and opened another door that lead to another room. She motioned him to come with along her. He obeyed, just like a school kid would do and followed her inside.

The room was a lot smaller and the only thing it had in it was a white table, filled with stacks of papers.

He jumped as she gently grabbed his hand and pulled him towards two chairs that were nearby. They both sat down next to each other with the table in front of them.

Silence surrounded the two blondes.

He felt awkward. _Very_ awkward.

He eyed at her actions as she got out her sketchbook. She flipped a few pages until she got to the right one. She chuckled, that made his ears perk up a little. She put it in front of him. And of course, his eyes widened. But it made him blush as well.

She drew herself and him, _holding hands._

This time, he turned beetroot red.

That was…_unexpected._

She smiled so brightly at his reaction, which made him grin sheepishly.

"This," he stuttered out before continuing, "I-I like it."

_Like?_ He mentally face palmed. He could've used a better word than that!

Instead of her saying anything, she quietly bowed. He sighed softly, beginning to get a little frustrated; couldn't she just speak to him for once? It wasn't like he was going to bite her or anything.

In fact, he wouldn't do anything to make her feel uncomfortable.

Oh the horrible thoughts kept playing into the boy's head!

He cleared his voice, making the pale girl look up at him. "Roxas."

She smiled and got out a notepad and wrote something on it. She turned it to Roxas.

"_Nice to meet you, Roxas. My name is Naminé."_

Roxas scratched the back of his head in confusion. "Uh, can you talk?"

She shook her head.

Then it hit him.

_She was a mute…_

Naminé smiled sadly at his reaction, thinking that he wouldn't like her. Some didn't, because of that reason.

Unexpectedly, he hugged her which surprised the blonde girl.

He pulled away smiling cheerfully.

"Don't worry Naminé! I'll be your friend!"

And with that, he grabbed her hand and ran out of room so quickly that it gave her a shock of thoughts spinning around her head.

That too, was_ unexpected. _

He was laughing while she was smiling.

.

.

.

_She was a mute. A beautiful mute..._

_Soon, she will be** his** beautiful mute..._

_And he would make sure that her life will be just as wonderful as his..._

* * *

_I would actually like to thank musicbox's will**.** I got so much inspiration when I was writing this from her. Check her out, she's a great author._

_Thank you for reading._


End file.
